Imperio
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: Francis lo sabía. Los planes extravagantes y elaborados que hacía Alfred tenían que haber sido heredados de alguien, ahora sabía que ese alguien era Arthur.


Advertencia: Alfred sólo es mencionado, no aparece directamente en escena. Probablemente Arthur y Francis hayan quedado OOC, me disculpó enormemente por ello T_T.

Nota: Hetalia no es mío sino de Himaruya.

* * *

Inglaterra tenía una teoría, la venía haciendo desde hace varios años, el cuantos no importa, el punto era su teoría.

Sí, él creía en seres fantásticos pero vamos, también era un país científico, y aunque nadie lo creyese de buenas a primeras —con algunas pocas excepciones, claro—, era excesivamente curioso y le gustaba hacer teorías de tanto en tanto. Pero le gustaba mucho más comprobarlas.

Claro, el aburrido y viejo Inglaterra, ¡ya no estaba para esos trotes! Tonterías, él se sentía joven y obviamente podía hacer lo que quisiera con su tiempo libre ¿o no? Estaba en su casa después de todo.

También debíamos agregar que, para validar o descartar sus teorías, debía haber alguien a quien comentárselas. Alguien que la escuchase por más extrañas que fuesen. Alguien igual o peor que él… Normalmente, era Portugal quien las oía para luego mirarlo con el mayor disimulo posible si eran muy malas, o asentir bastante satisfecho, si las consideraba aceptables. Pero ahora, Arthur tenía un problema… Portugal había decidido hacer un viaje a casa de España, por lo cual él necesitaba un sustituto. Lo que le llevaba a la siguiente situación.

—Entonces, Inglaterra… ¿estás seguro que no has bebido nada? —preguntó por tercera ves el francés, mirándolo de arriba abajo, para asegurarse.

—Cállate y escucha, Francia. —le dio una mirada molesta, antes de proseguir—. Si lo piensas muy detenidamente, mi teoría tiene mucho sentido.

El otro europeo suspiró, rodando los ojos. A veces se preguntaba si la locura podría contagiarse, de ser así, comenzaría a preocuparse de compartir frontera.

—Suponiendo que te creo, lo cual no hago, ¿cómo puedes probar tu "teoría"?, que no se le puede llamar así. Por dios Arthur, ¡Alfred ni si quiera tiene monarquía! —trataba de que Inglaterra entendiera ese punto, realmente lo hacía, pero el ingles era muy terco.

—Eso lo sé muy bien, créemelo —respondió ácidamente, mirándolo fijo—. Pero para ser un imperio, no tiene que ser exactamente como nosotros, ¿me sigues el paso Francia o voy muy rápido? —preguntó con burla, parándose del sofá—. Sal y lo verás.

—Gracioso —dijo sarcástico—. Quiero pruebas Arthur, verdaderas pruebas, no sólo algo basado en tu intuición porque, ¿recuerdas aquella vez, cuando eras pequeño y dijiste que había trolls que deseaban hacer un festín contigo y…?

— ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! —gritó molesto, cruzándose de brazos—. ¡E iban a hacerlo! Que _tú_ no los veas, no signifique que no estén oyéndote, en algún lugar.

—Bien, ¿Cómo pruebas que Estados Unidos es un imperio sin monarca? — Francia rodó los ojos. Prefería dejar ese tema por la paz, no andaba con muchos ánimos de estropear su ropa por las agresiones de Inglaterra.

—Ah, muy fácil —comenzó Inglaterra, abriendo la puerta de su casa—. El concepto de Imperio ha cambiado, Francis, ahora ya no necesitamos ser colonizadores… o al menos, no del todo —sonrió enigmáticamente, al tiempo en que salía del lugar, seguido del otro rubio.

La primera parada que hicieron, según los apuntes de Arthur, fue en una plaza, en el centro de Londres, donde alto e imponente se erguía el orgullo de Alfred: McDonalds. Caminaron un tanto más, y ahora encontraron un Burger King. Otro tanto más, y se detuvieron frente a una agencia de coches, donde se exhibían autos, en su mayoría, estadounidenses.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde por varios lugares de Londres que tenían la "marca" de Alfred, y al llegar la noche ambos estaban agotados, Francis más que Arthur.

—Bueno, haces mucho comercio con Estados Unidos, ¿qué esperabas? —murmuró, dejándose caer en el sillón, pero con elegancia, eso sí.

Arthur rodó los ojos, obviamente Francia aún era ciego y lento, por eso no entendía nada.

—Esto aún no termina, mañana será otro día de comprobaciones

Francia lo miró incrédulo, ¿en realidad pensaba seguir con eso? No lo había así de insistente desde… bueno, en realidad nunca lo había tenido que aguantar así.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, se despertaron muy temprano y tomaron el primer tren hacia Paris, donde desayunaron, increíblemente sin ningún problema o alguna discusión acerca del origen de la comida. Una vez satisfechas sus necesidades primordiales, Arthur arrastro a Francis por cierto lugares de la ciudad, que el francés ni si quiera sabía el ingles conociera.

—Ahora mira alrededor y dime que vez —instó Arthur, emocionado como pocas veces.

Así lo hizo Francis, y después de un rato, hablo con la voz algo pausada, sin saber que debía encontrar de raro, pues el lo veía todo muy normal.

—No veo… nada fuera de lo común. Sólo gente trabajando y otra comprando en las tiendas, ¿es un crimen para ti mon cher?

—No. ¿Qué compran? —y entonces, lo obligó a acercarse a las tiendas—. Coca-Cola, ¿vez?

—Ajá, ¿y?...

Arthur estuvo apunto de soltar una maldición, pero se mordió la lengua. Después de eso, y otros intentos varios, Francis estaba convencido de que necesitaba un terapeuta lo suficientemente suicida como para encargarle el caso de Arthur, o en su defecto, botar al británico con alguien que le soportase lo suficiente, porque su paciencia había llegado al limite.

Y pensar que sólo iba en el segundo día de aquella investigación…

—Debí negarme, debí hacerlo… ¿por qué tenía que usar ese traje de camarero cuando me propuso esto? —murmuraba el francés, maldiciendo su debilidad ante aquel traje.

* * *

El tercer día fueron a Alemania, donde Ludwig les miro extrañado y Gilbert no contuvo su lengua, pregúntales si acaso habían contraído matrimonio nuevamente y andaban de luna de miel, o si Arthur había querido dar otra vuelta al mundo en ochenta días al modo antiguo… Francis no quiere recordar lo que paso después. De verdad, no quiere.

Al cuarto día visitaron Polonia, al quinto Hungría, al sexto Rusia, para sorpresa del francés. Visitaron Suecia al séptimo, Finlandia al octavo, luego Noruega, incluso Dinamarca, en donde ocurrió algo muy similar a lo sucedido con Gilbert, sólo que ahora era Arthur quien prefería no recordar nada.

Finalmente, después de más de una semana recorriendo Europa, Francis estaba agotado y Arthur no parecía satisfecho, y cuando le insinuó que quizás debían seguir rumbo a Asia, el francés supo que debía poner un alto antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para su salud.

— ¿No te basta Europa? —preguntó sin ocultar el tono de reproche, que Arthur ignoró convenientemente.

—No, porque aún no comprendes absolutamente nada —y entonces se dejó caer recostado en la cama, dándole la espalda al francés. Esa noche dormían en un hotel en casa de España

Durante una hora reinó el silencio, hasta que Francis lo rompió, desviando su mirada hacia el cuerpo de Arthur, sin saber si estaba dormido o despierto.

—Lo entiendo, ¿pero qué quieres que haga? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Nada, sólo aceptar que tengo razón — respondió, sobresaltando a su compañero.

—Buenas noches, Inglaterra.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, ya más tranquilos, decidieron volver al lugar donde había comenzado todo: La sala de Inglaterra.

Cuando llegaron, estaban agotados, al fin parecía que Arthur había perdido la energía y que Francis la había recuperado. Se sentaron en un amplió sofá, sin mirarse. En ese momento, Arthur sacó un pequeño cuaderno de pasta gruesa, parecía viejo pero no demasiado, entonces lo abrió y escribió en el durante un momento, después se lo paso a Francia, que le miraba curioso pero a una prudente distancia.

"_Hoy día queda oficialmente comprobada la teoría de que Estados Unidos de América —Alfred— es un imperio, aún careciendo de monarquía. Para validar dicha teoría, Francia y yo, Inglaterra, recorrimos todos los rincones de Europa, donde se ve muy claramente la enorme influencia de Estados Unidos, tanto en coches como por supuesto, en comida. Entre varias cosas más._

_Así pues, se afirma un nuevo concepto de Imperio, donde no es necesario estar políticamente bajo el poder de otro país."_

Cuando Francia terminó de leer aquello, suprimió una risa. Sí, había sabido que se trataba de eso casi al final del viaje, en España. Pero le hacía gracia la forma en que Arthur lo había escrito, y más que debajo de todo eso estuviese la firma del británico, y al lado de ella, había una línea punteada con su nombre debajo.

Francis firmó en un ataque de alegría, ¿Qué tan malo era validar una teoría tan… divertida y cierta a la vez?

—Oye, pervertido, ¿por qué me miras y sonríes de esa…?— pero no logró terminar, ya que Francia lo aprisionó en un abrazo, y selló sus labios con los propios. Después de haberlo convencido con un traje de mesero, ¿no se merecía una recompensa por aquella odisea?

Al principio se resistió, pero luego terminó correspondiendo un poco… ¡Pero sólo porque quería ser él quien guiase el asunto, he!

* * *

Esa misma noche, antes de que Francis abandonara Londres, en la estación, se volteó a mirar a Arthur, quien le regresaba la mirada ceñudo.

—Este viaje me hizo darme cuenta, Arthur, de que no hay ninguna duda sobre que tú hayas criado a Alfred. Ninguna. —dicho eso abordó su tren, sin dejar a Arthur responder.

Francis sonrió, ahora sabía que los planes elaborados, y algo extravagantes, venían por el lado de Arthur, quizás por eso Canadá era mucho más sensato que Estados Unidos. Sí, seguramente era eso.


End file.
